Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In recent years, a series of protocols and configurations have been developed in order to accommodate a diverse group of end users having various networking needs. Many of these architectures have gained significant notoriety because they can offer the benefits of automation, convenience, management, and enhanced consumer selections.
Certain network protocols may be used in order to allow an end user to conduct an on-line search of candidates to fill a given vacancy. These protocols may relate to job searches, person finding services, real estate searches, or on-line dating. While some naive business people believe that on-line dating is simply a matter of matching supply and demand, there is statistical and empirical evidence to suggest that successful on-line dating entails far more.
For example, people having similar and/or compatible character traits and values should be matched together. However, effectively linking two participants together can prove to be a challenging endeavor. Coordinating a relationship between two like-minded individuals can be a significant chore, as there are a number of obstacles and barriers that must be overcome.
It would also be beneficial to counsel certain users about a dating deficiency that they may have. In addition, it may be useful to compile, process, and maximize all feedback information that is given by an end user such that this information can be evaluated and then leveraged in order to deliver an optimal candidate selection or match pool to the end user.
In still other scenarios, participants in an on-line dating scenario may need guidance on making arrangements for a first date. Suggestions and recommendations are welcomed by participants who are unsure of which dating location would be appropriate for both participants. Most end users would also appreciate being afforded the opportunity to exit the dating experience at any time. Still other end users would enjoy reading candid responses from a prospective mate, while simultaneously having some control over the questions being asked.
These operations (and many others) need to be accounted for by a system operator in order to achieve a suitable level of satisfaction from their customers. Systems that fail to account for these issues can mislead their customers, frustrate their clients, and waste the time of all those involved. Note that any features provided by a given dating platform should be easily understood and readily used by the consumer. The end user should not be burdened with complex or cryptic technology that he has to decipher before utilizing. Accordingly, the ability to provide effective mechanisms and features for optimally matching in an on-line community offers a significant challenge to web site operators, component manufacturers, and system designers.